FN-2187
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Poe korzysta z chwili spokoju i pilnuje wciąż nieprzytomnego Finna. Nie wiem, czy ten ff coś wnosi. Może tak. A może nie. Mimo wszystko - nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Tak samo, jak w 10 minucie filmu nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed wysłaniem smsa "OMG, ale shipy tu lecą! *u*"...


Na czekoladową skórę wstąpiły drobne krople potu. Pomimo silnych środków przeciwbólowych i troskliwej opieki medycznej stan Finna wciąż był ciężki. Ostrze świetlnego miecza Kylo Rena weszło bardzo głęboko w ciało byłego szturmowca, omal nie pozbawiając go przy tym życia.

Poe westchnął przeciągle i z uśmiechem błąkającym się w kącikach ust spojrzał na chłopca, który poświęcił wszystko, by przysłużyć się ruchowi oporu. BB-8 zaświergotał pocieszająco - co chwilę skanował stan Finna, zupełnie jakby wątpił w umiejętności lekarzy Organy.

\- Nie martw się mały - zaśmiał się Dameron. - Pani generał nie pozwoli mu umrzeć. Nie po tym jak pomógł nam zniszczyć bazę Nowego Porządku.

Na samo wspomnienie tego, czego Finnowi udało się dokonać, Poe omal nie pękł z dumy. To on go tu ściągnął. To on pokazał Finnowi drogę. No, może nie bezpośrednio, ale znacząco się do tego przyczynił. Dał chłopcu szansę na stanie się kimś więcej niż bezwolną marionetką, pionkiem w grze Snoke'a.

Przerażające, ale do tej pory nikt z ruchu oporu nie miał pojęcia, że Nowy Porządek porywa dzieci i szkoli je na szturmowców. Gdyby nie bunt Finna mogliby nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzieć. Z drugiej strony - to bardzo wiele tłumaczyło. Poe był w stanie przypomnieć sobie liczne sytuacje, w których szturmowcy zachowywali się podejrzanie mało agresywnie. Zupełnie jakby wcale nie chcieli brać udziału w wojnie. Cóż, może właśnie na tym polegał problem.

To znów kazało Dameronowi rozważyć, jaki los czekałby każdego szturmowca, który okazałby jakiekolwiek przejawy niesubordynacji. Co stałoby się z Finnem, gdyby chłopak nie odważył się na ucieczkę? Ponowne pranie mózgu? A może wyjątkowo brutalna śmierć, która miałaby odwieść od buntu pozostałych żołnierzy Nowego Porządku? Obie opcje przedstawiały się równie przerażająco. Śmierć na polu bitwy wydawała się najrozsądniejszym wyjściem.

Wyjściem niedostępnym dla biednego, wiecznie przerażonego Finna.

Poe omal nie udusił się ze śmiechu, gdy mała Rey opowiadała mu jak Finn, trzęsąc się z przerażenia, co chwilę łapał ją za rękę. Sporo czasu minęło nim dziewczyna zorientowała się, że nie robił tego by podnieść ją na duchu, ale by samemu sobie dodać odwagi. Kochany, tchórzliwy Finn - kompletnie nie nadawał się na szturmowca. I może właśnie to ocaliło mu życie.

Dameron uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i ujął w palce dłoń Finna. Czule pogładził kciukiem zadziwiająco delikatną skórę. Chłopiec zadrżał lekko pod wpływem dotyku; zupełnie nagle otworzył oczy i szepnął ochryple:

\- Rey...!

Z jakiegoś powodu fakt, że to nie z jego imieniem na ustach się obudził, zabolał Poe. Nie dał tego jednak po sobie poznać. Z szerokim uśmiechem zaczął zapewniać, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, że nic im nie grozi.

\- Ale Rey...

\- Mistrz Skywalker na pewno nie pozwoli, żeby choć włos spadł jej z głowy - westchnął Dameron. Pospiesznie stłumił kolejne ukłucie zazdrości. Czego właściwie się spodziewał? Znali się przecież tak krótko! Nie mógł oczekiwać od Finna większego przywiązania niż to, które łączyło chłopaka z Rey.

\- Mistrz Skywalker? - powtórzył jak echo były szturmowiec. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu, gdy pojął znaczenie tych słów. - Czyli udało się nam? Udało się, prawda?

\- Tak, tak, udało się! - przyznał pospiesznie Dameron i powstrzymał Finna przed wyskoczeniem z łóżka. Adrenalina zapewne zagłuszyła ból, ale rany w każdej chwili mogły znów zacząć krwawić. - Leż, głuptasie!

\- Ale wygraliśmy, tak?

\- Tak, tę bitwę wygraliśmy.

Finn momentalnie posmutniał. Nie trzeba było mu tego dwa razy tłumaczyć. Bitwę, owszem, wygrali. Koniec wojny z Nowym Porządkiem był jednak wciąż daleki, a oni stracili Hana Solo. Śmierć starego przemytnika była ogromnym ciosem w morale rebeliantów; to, co godziło w panią generał, godziło bowiem w nich wszystkich.

Pilot nie musiał być jedi, aby odgadnąć przyczynę niepokoju chłopca. Mocniej zacisnął palce na jego dłoni i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

\- Nie martw się, mały. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Dopiero teraz Finn uświadomił sobie, że Poe trzyma go za rękę. Momentalnie się zarumienił, nie zdołał jednak powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu. Zapewne nigdy wcześniej nikt nie interesował się nim w ten sposób. Bo i niby gdzie? Dameron nie narzekał na brak wyobraźni, ale koncepcja flirtujących szturmowców jakoś do niego nie przemawiała.

\- Tak - szepnął Finn, bardzo nieśmiało odwzajemniając uścisk. - Na pewno będzie.


End file.
